


Meeting in Wonderland

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Tony is looking for a purpose. Luna is searching for magic. What will they find in Central Park?





	Meeting in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's June Roll-A-Drabble
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43123624822/in/dateposted-public/)  
>  
> 
> Music: Take me Down by Carrie Manolakos, Fly by Night by Amber Maya, The Fault in Our Stars by Troye Sivan

The lights of the city sparkled outside the window as Tony swirled whiskey around the ice in his glass. The words of his last fight with Pepper swirled through his head, just like the whiskey in the glass.

_“What harm can it cause …”_  
_“Tony, I cannot do this again…”_

_“I feel safer with it, don’t you …”_  
_“You don’t need it; it only brings trouble…”_

Tony rubbed the glowing emblem on his chest. He never thought his suit would end his relationship. But, Pepper did not want him wearing it everywhere. She felt like it drew trouble instead of keeping it away. She had asked him to choose between the suit and her. Foolishly, he had chosen the suit. He had not heard from her since that night two months ago.

He needed some air. As large as his penthouse was, it felt like the walls we closing in on him. He needed to get out. He needed to walk and think. Maybe a walk in Central Park would help settle this feeling.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

The lights sparkled off the water as Luna wandered around the reservoir. She was searching for something to fill the emptiness that had settled in her chest with her father’s passing. Hermione had sent her to New York to work with MACUSA to find and catalog magical creatures found in Central Park and other wild areas of the United States.

_“You need to get out of the office …”_  
_“I’m fine. I just need to work …”_

_“You need to get out of London …”_  
_“I’m fine. I just need to keep busy …”_

Luna was beginning to think that Hermione had sent her to MACUSA to get her out of the Ministry and her memories of her father’s last days. She rubbed the medallion on the chain around her neck. Hermione may have removed her from the center of her grief, but she had not taken her out of the cycle.

She needed a distraction. The flash of floating lights called her to a statue not too far from where she was walking. Magic always left a trail of sparkles for her to see, so she decided to follow it. Maybe there were nargles to be found in Central Park.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Tony watched the toy boats float on the water. They had been decked out with running lights and lights up their masts so that they could be seen on the water. His head was still spinning with conversations he had meant to have with Pepper. Regret and self-loathing were not feelings commonly associated with Tony Stark, and he was not comfortable living through them right now. He needed to go back to his apartment and try to call Pepper. He still needed to figure out how he was going to win her back, or even if he wanted to try. Looking around the park, Tony decided the best path to take home was the one that went by the Alice in Wonderland statue.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Luna looked at the statue in front of her. It was a scene from Alice in Wonderland. Muggles thought that it was just a story a man told to a little girl. They didn’t know the real story behind the tale. Her mother told her, when she was a little girl, that the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were really a pair of wizards who enjoyed causing havoc in the Muggle world. Luna smiled as she sat on one of the mushrooms that was part of the statue. There were no nargles here, but there were plenty of children in the field chasing and catching fireflies. The fireflies were what had led her to the statue, and the children’s laughter is what had kept her there. There was something magical about this place. She needed to head back to her hotel and get some sleep. She had research to do in the morning.

“Pepper, Pepper. Don’t make me chase you,” Tony yelled to get the attention of the blonde who was walking away from the Alice in Wonderland statue. “Wait for me, Pepper. I need to talk to you.”

Luna turned towards the stranger who had been yelling at someone else. “I’m not Pepper. My name is Luna Lovegood. Are you chasing a ghost?”

“I am so sorry.” Tony bent over, sucking in deep breaths. “I apologize. I thought you were someone else.”

“That’s okay,” Luna answered, as she turned towards the statue. “Many people have mistaken me for someone else. I think it is the nargles playing tricks on them.”

“Let me try again,” Tony spoke, extending his hand towards her. “Hi, Tony Stark, businessman, inventor, Iron Man. What’s a nargle?”

“That sounds nice.” Luna grabbed his hand and turned it over to inspect the lines and scars she found there. “Hi, Luna Lovegood, creature investigator, reader of strange things, witch. Nargles are mischievous creatures that like to take what does not belong to them and cause confusion.”

“It seems that you are very hard on your hands, Mr. Stark.” Luna traced several scars on Tony’s hands. “If you are an inventor, you might want to take better care of them.”

“Invention takes risks sometimes, Ms. Lovegood.” Tony watched her turn his hands over in her’s. “Risks can cause injuries. Your hands have scars of their own.”

“So what are you doing wandering Central Park this late at night?” Tony asked. “Not many people visit this statue at night.”

“I was watching the boats on the water,” Luna answered. “I followed the twinkling lights to the statue, so here I am. What led you here?”

“Restless thoughts and twinkling lights.” Tony shrugged. “You reminded me of someone I had been missing. I guess I wanted to see her when I caught sight of you.”

“That is the way it always is.” Luna turned away from him. “I should be getting back. Care to walk me there?”

“Only if you join me for coffee.” Tony held out his elbow for her. “I know this great place. Good coffee and nargle free.”

“Lead the way.” Luna tucked her hand in the crook of Tony’s elbow. “We’ll see about the nargles.”


End file.
